The present invention relates to a support for child.
Numerous seats for children are known which can be transformed from a first position, in which they constitute a real seat, and a second position, in which they are similar to a bed the child is able to lie down in the support. In addition, all intermediate positions are possible between these two extreme positions.
However, at the present time, no support exists which can be transformed from its seat form to the form of a perambulator body, i.e. in which the bottom is completely flat and is surrounded by four vertical walls.